Master of the Mind
by Calikarcha
Summary: During Harry's third year, he overhears a pair of sixth year ravenclaw students talking about Occlumency, and gets curious. Includes Bad!Weasleys, Dumbledore and Hermione, Godlike!Harry and the rest of the sort.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I finally got around to posting another story. Yes, I know, this has an incredible base and layout, but again, I probably won't continue this story. If you want to continue this, please just send me a message :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was walking towards the library to do some homework for transfiguration when he heard the pair of Ravenclaw sixth years speaking to each other.

"Are you starting on your mindscape yet, or still using Occlumency shields?" The first guy asked the second.

The second nodded and replied "I have started a basic layout for my mindscape, but nothing decent yet."

Harry had never heard of Occlumency, so he figured he would ask. "Excuse me," Harry began, "I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Occlumency, and was curious about what it was."

The second raised an eyebrow and replied "It is one of the two mind magics, Occlumency defends against Legilimency, which enters the mind. That's just the basic of it, but both are really helpful." He said to Harry.

Harry was interested, but wary. "Is the only use for Occlumency just to defend against Legilimency? Or are there other uses?" he asked.

The first boy frowned slightly and responded with "Well, the entire basis of Occlumency is organising the mind, so not really. It helps with your memory, emotions and general control of magic." He said.

"So why doesn't everyone get taught Occlumency? It seems like it would help everyone." Harry asked, slightly irritated at the unfairness.

The first boy snorted and answered "Because Occlumency is a 'Dark Art'. As if," He snorted " It's a defence magic." He finished.

Harry was annoyed that this glorious piece of magic would be labelled dark magic. "Can one of you teach me Occlumency? Id like to learn." Harry questioned.

The pair of Ravenclaw boys looked at each other for a few moments, and nodded at him. "My name is Steward," Said the first boy, Stewart. "And that is Joe." He waved to the second boy.

* * *

Harry Potter would never know how lucky he was to overhear that conversation about Occlumency. If all went according to Dumbledore's plan, he would have been mind raped repeatedly by Severus Snape, spied on by his 'Friends' and sent off to die.

That would not be happening now.

* * *

It was obvious after his first actual Occlumency session that he was skilled. His control over the mind was excellent.

When making his shields, instead of a brick dome, he created a steel sphere instead.

Instead of it taking months to sort his memories inside his shields, it took days.

Within three weeks, he found a mental manifestation of his magical core. Oh my was he mad. It was rather interesting, he was easily one of the strongest of his year level, but his core was bound. Over eighty percent of his core was locked away, and at the rate his whole core was growing, the thirty percent he had available would be about the same level as Albus Dumbledore in ten years.

It was the fact that all of his magical talents were locked away, besides Parseltongue. He didn't know what the talents were, only that they were locked away.

There was also a large black musk over a corner of his core, radiating hatred and anger. Odd.

On the following weekend, which was a Hogsmeade weekend, he snuck out of the castle and took the knights bus to diagon alley to go to Gringotts, as he had heard from his Occlumency tutors that they could tell him what the talents were, and maybe unblock them.

As Harry approached a teller, he said to the goblin "Hello, I was wondering if you had a way to find out what my magical talents were?" He asked politely.

The unnamed goblin blinked at the unusually polite human. "What is your name, human?" It asked curiously.

"Harry Potter." He introduced quietly, not wishing to be overheard.

The goblin narrowed his eyes. "Harry Potter is currently at Hogwarts." He spoke.

"Harry Potter is currently in the lobby of Gringotts." Harry replied cheekily.

"Does Harry Potter have Harry Potter's key?" The goblin asked, amused.

"Harry Potter does not have Harry Potter's key, is there another way for Harry Potter to prove to goblin teller is Harry Potter?" Harry asked grinning.

The goblin rubbed its nose. "Harry Potter could consent to a blood test, which would tell us his name, parents names, the names of his godparents if he has any, and his families." It spoke.

"Harry Potter is willing to do a blood test." He replied.

"Very well, follow me Harry Potter." The goblin finished as it jumped from its stool and started leading him down twisting hallways.

* * *

Harry sat down on a chair in some abandoned room back in Hogwarts. Once he had gotten back from Gringotts, he came straight to this room and sat there in shock.

Harry eventually grabbed his sheet again and looked over it.

 _ **Magical Talents**_

 _ **Multi-Animagus: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Master Occlumens: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Master Legillimens: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

 _ **Parselmagic: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Minor Wandless Magic: BLOCKED**_

 _ **High Level Staff Magic: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Photographic Memory: BLOCKED**_

 _ **High Learning Ability: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Magical Affinities**_

 _ **Transfiguration Prodigy: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Charms Master: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Defence against the Dark Arts Prodigy**_

 _ **Rune Master: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Ward Master: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Care of Magical Creatures Master: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Curses**_

 _ **Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle: Blocking 10% of Magical Core**_

 _ **Muggle Enraging Curse**_

 _ **Magical Block: Blocking 70% of Magical Core**_

 _ **Brittle Bones Curse: Weakens bone structure**_

 _ **Muscular Dystrophy: Weakens muscle, unable to strengthen**_

 _ **Intellect Blocker Ritual: Blocked intellect by 80%**_

 _ **Obliviations: 13**_

When Harry read over the list for the first time, he went into a rage, as did the goblins. Harry's rage, not that any of them knew, was all directed at one person, Albus Dumbledore. His rage so great that storm clouds gathered over Hogwarts, and if he had his magic unblocked, Albus would have been struck by lightning.

When the goblins explained to him that they could not remove the blocks, only teach him to do it himself, Harry was quite pleased. It was as he assumed how to do it.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed meditating to get back into his mindscape. He was going in to tear as many of those blocks apart as he could before he knocked himself out from the mental exertion.

As he retreated further than his mind to his magic, he saw it again. For some odd reason, he pictured it as a bottle of water. Turquoise water, that is. With seventy percent behind a white padlock over seventy percent, and a black gas cloud covering a last ten percent at the top.

Harry's mental form unscrewed the top of the bottle, and jumped in to the filthy black cloud.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading :D**


	2. AN

So. Hey. I know, it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories and i'm sorry about that. I'd like to take a few minutes to explain why I have not been as active.

The first thing I'd like to explain, is why I have not posted anything. New story wise, is not for a lack of idea's, instead it is how to execute them in a way that I don't screw myself if I decide to write more, like I have for the all of my others. If you read all the posts I have past one chapter, there is a noticeable decline in the quality of my writings, so I have spent a lot of time trying to find a way to maintain a high quality, but i'm really struggling with it. Adding new chapters, is very much the same. If I don't like what I have written, I won't upload it, and after over 6 month's of trying to write a new chapter for Titan of Space, and hating everything i'v written, it's clearly not gonna happen. Sorry.

The second thing is what kind of things i'm going to try and write in the future. I have been spending a lot of time on World of Warcraft these last few weeks and I adore the lore and universe it is written in. In my opinion, it offers an even better sandbox than Harry Potter and Naruto, and far, far superior to Percy Jackson. I am trying to learn more about the lore and timeline, so that I can write an epic tale for WoW. This is something that I feel the WoW fandom really needs, since there is only one long story that is well-written, in my own opinion, and that is 'Defying Death', written by Melkor's Mercy. This is not including crossovers, mind you, as Wizard Runemaster is also an incredible story. Sorry, got off topic a bit. In future, I want to write an incredible story, both in length and quality, that doesn't come off as a clone of Defying Death. I would love someone to bounce idea's off for this story, and if you would like to get in touch, throw me a message.

The final thing I would like to mention, is my available time. I have a lot of it. I work around 30 hours a week, and other than that I play WoW and Hearthstone. However, I do struggle to motivate myself to write. As much as I would love to be able to throw a few hours per day at writing, it is something I really struggle with doing.

Thank you for reading this, and if you have made it through this entire thing, good on ya.


End file.
